Charlotte Bunch
Charlotte Bunch (born October 13 1944, North Carolina). She grew up in Artesia, New Mexico. She is an American activist, Author and organizer in women's and human rights movements. A pioneering strategist and organizer, Charlotte Bunch is one of the foremost advocates of international attention to women's issues, and the inclusion of gender and sexual orientation on global human rights agenda. Biography Charlotte Bunch graduated Magna Cum Laude from Duke University in 1966 with a B.A. in History and Political Science. She went on to undertake graduate research at the Institute for Policy Studies in Washington, D.C.. A Board of Governor’s Distinguished Service Professor in Women's and Gender Studies, Bunch was previously a Fellow at the Institute for Policy Studies and founder of Washington D.C. publications, Women's Liberation and Quest: A Feminist Quarterly. Her studies focused on education and social change. In 1989 she founded the Center for Women's Global Leadership at Douglass College, Rutgers University, of which she remains the Executive Director. In October of 1996 Bunch was inducted into the National Women's Hall of Fame. In December of 1999 she was selected by United States President Bill Clinton as a recipient of the Eleanor Roosevelt Award for Human Rights. She received the "Women Who Make a Difference Award" from the National Council for Research on Women in 2000 and was honored as one of the "21 Leaders for the 21st Century" by Women's Enews in 2002 and also received the “Board of Trustees Awards for Excellence in Research” in 2006 at Rutgers University. She has served on the boards of numerous organizations and is currently a member of the Advisory Committee for the Human Rights Watch Women's Rights Division, and on the Boards of the Global Fund for Women and the International Council on Human Rights Policy. She has been a consultant to many United Nations bodies and recently served on the Advisory Committee for the Secretary General’s 2006 Report to the General Assembly on Violence against Women.CWGL Staff She is the author of numerous essays and has edited or co-edited nine anthologies including the Center’s reports on the UN Beijing Plus 5 Review and the World Conference Against Racism. Her books include two classics: Passionate Politics: Feminist Theory in Action and Demanding Accountability: The Global Campaign and Vienna Tribunal for Women's Human Rights. Papers of Charlotte Bunch at the Arthur and Elizabeth Schlesinger Library on the History of Women in America, Radcliffe Institute: http://oasis.harvard.edu:10080/oasis/deliver/~sch00220 http://oasis.harvard.edu:10080/oasis/deliver/~sch00221 Charlotte Bunch also teaches courses at Rutgers University-New Brunswick on gender and human rights.http://www.rutgers.edu Affiliations *Director, International Council on Human Rights Policy *Member, Human Rights Watch Women's Rights Advisory Committee *Advisory Council, Women’s Learning Partnership *Advisory Council, Realizing Rights: The Ethical Globalization Initiative *Policy Council, Center for Women Policy Studies Policy Council, Center for Women Policy Studies Awards 2008 Rutgers College Class of 1962 Presidential Public Service Award 2007 Honorary degree of Doctor of Laws University of Connecticut 2006 Board of Trustees Award for Excellence in Research Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey 2004 New Jersey Honorary United Nations Day Chair Appointed by the Governor of New Jersey 2002 Board of Governors Distinguished Service Professor Recipient Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey 2002 Women Who Make a Difference Award International Women's Forum 2002 21 Leaders for the 21st Century Women's Enews 2001 Spirit of American Women Award Girls Incorporated of Central New York 2000 Women Who Make a Difference Award National Council for Research on Women 1999 Church Women United Human Rights Award Church Women United 1999 Eleanor Roosevelt Award for Human Rights Former President William Jefferson Clinton 1998 The Hubert H. Humphrey Fellowship Program Recognition Award to the Center for Women's Global Leadership by the Department of Urban Planning and Policy Development, Rutgers University, The State University of New Jersey 1997 award in recognition of its "international educational and organizing work fighting violence against women" to the Center for Women's Global Leadership by the Center for Anti-Violence Education 1996 Induction into the National Women's Hall of Fame 1993 Feminist of the Year to the Center for Women's Global Leadership by the Feminist Majority Foundation 1992 Resourceful Women Award 1987 The Jessie Bernard Wise Woman Award Center for Women Policy Studies Research Interests Professor Bunch's work focuses on the application of feminist theory to public policy questions, particularly at the global level. Her current investigations center on developing an analysis and understanding of human rights that incorporates women's lives more fully and utilizes the question of violence against women as a way of exploring the parameters of their issues both theoretically and practically. Her other public policy work has focused on issues of gender and international development. She is the author of several books and articles. Her writings include Passionate Politics: Feminist Theory in Action (NY: St. Martin's Press, 1987); "Preambulo: Abriendo las Copuertas," in Declaracion Universal de Derecho Humanos: Texto Y Comentarios Inusuales, edited by Alda Facio (San Jose, Costa Rica: ILANUD Programa Mujer, Justiciaa y Genero, 2001); and "Taking Stock: Women's Human Rights Five Years After Beijing" in Holding On to the Promise: Women's Human Rights and the Beijing + 5 Review, edited by Cynthia Meillon and Charlotte Bunch (NJ: Center for Women's Global Leadership, 2001). Books Women at the Intersection: Indivisible Rights, Identities, and Oppressions, edited with Rita Raj and Elmira Nazombe, NJ: Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 2002. Holding On to the Promise: Women’s Human Rights and the Beijing + 5 Review, edited with Cynthia Meillon, NJ: Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 2001. Los Derechos de las Mujeres son Derechos Humanos: Cronica de una Movilizacion Mundial, edited with Claudia Hinojosa and Niamh Reilly, Mexico City: Edemex, 2000. Published in French as Les Voix des Femmes et “Les Droits de L’Homme”: La Campagne internationale pour l’affirmation des droits humains des femmes. NJ: Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 2000. Demanding Accountability: The Global Campaign and Vienna Tribunal for Women’s Human Rights, with Niamh Reilly. NY: UNIFEM, l994. Passionate Politics: Feminist Theory in Action. NY: St. Martin’s Press, 1987. International Feminism: Networking Against Female Sexual Slavery. Report on Global Feminist Workshop Against Traffic in Women, edited with Barry and Castley. NY: International Women’s Tribune Centre, 1984. (Also published in French by Nouvelles Questions Feministes, Paris, 1985; and in Spanish by CIPAF, Santo Domingo, 1985.) Learning Our Way: Essays in Feminist Education, edited with Sandra Pollack. Trumansburg, NY: The Crossing Press, 1983. Building Feminist Theory: Essays from Quest, edited with Flax, Freeman, Hartsock, and Mautner. NY: Longman Inc., 1981. Lesbianism and the Woman’s Movement, edited with Nancy Myron. Baltimore: Diana Press, 1975. Class and Feminism, edited with Nancy Myron. Baltimore: Diana Press, 1974. Women Remembered: Short Biographies of Women in History, edited with Nancy Myron. Baltimore: Diana Press, 1974. The New Women: A Motive Anthology on Women’s Liberation, edited with Joanne Cooke. NY: Bobbs Merrill Co., 1970. Booklets Gender Violence: A Development and Human Rights Issue, with Roxanna Carrillo. New Brunswick, NJ: Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 1991. (Also available in Spanish and French). Feminism in the ‘80's Series, Denver: Antelope Publications: Bringing the Global Home, 1985 (Published in Spanish by Bruja: Boletin Feminista, Argentina, Nos. 11, 12, and 14, 1987-88; Going Public with Our Vision, 1983 (Published in Spanish by Diario La Republica, Peru, l984; Facing Down the Right, 1981. Developing Strategies for the Future: Feminist Perspectives. Report of the International Workshops in Stony Point, NY, 1980 and in Bangkok, Thailand, 1979, edited with Shirley Castley. NY: International Women’s Tribune Centre, 1980. Articles A selection from over 250 articles published in over a dozen languages. “Feminism, Peace, Human Rights, and Human Security,” Canadian Women’s Studies/Les Cahiers de la Femme, York University, Canada, special issue on “Women and Peace-Building,” Vol, 22, No. 2, 2003. “Women’s Human Rights and Security in the Age of Terror,” Nothing Sacred: Women Respond to Religious Fundamentalism and Terror, Betsy Reed (ed.), New York: Nation Books, 2002. (Shorter version published as “Whose Security,” The Nation, Vol. 275, Number 9, September 23, 2002.) “Human Rights at the Intersection of Race and Gender,” Women at the Intersection: Indivisible Rights, Identities, and Oppressions, Rita Raj with Charlotte Bunch and elmira Nazombe (eds.), NJ: Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 2002. “Women’s Leadership: Why Should You Care?” Power for What: National Dialogue on Educating Women for Leadership, NJ: Institute for Women’s Leadership, No. 2, May, 2002. “Human Rights as the Foundation for a Compassionate Society,” Toward a Compassionate Society, Mahnaz Afkhami (ed.), Washington, DC: Women’s Learning Partnership, 2002. “International Networking for Women’s Human Rights,” Global Citizen Action, Michael Edwards and John Gaventa (eds.), CO: Westview, 2001. “Women’s Rights are Human Rights Post 9/11,” English/ Spanish in Lola Press: International Feminist Magazine, No. 16 November 2001; (Also published in German in Leben Heist Frei Sein Dokumentation Internationaler Kongress, Berlin: Terre Des Femmes and Friedrich Ebert Stiftung, October, 2001). “Women’s Human Rights: The Challenges of Global Feminism and Diversity,” Feminist Locations: Global/Local/Theory/Practice in the Twenty-First Century, Marianne DeKoven (ed.), NJ: Rutgers University Press, 2001. “Preambulo: Abriendo las Compuertas,” Declaracion Universal de Derechos Humanos: Texto y Comentarios Inusuales,” Alda Facio (ed.), San Jose, Costa Rica: ILANUD Programa Mujer, Justicia y Genero, 2001. “Taking Stock: Women’s Human Rights Five Years After Beijing,” Holding On To The Promise: Women’s Human Rights and the Beijing + 5 Review, Cynthia Meillon with Charlotte Bunch (eds.), NJ: Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 2001. Reprinted in Women, Images and Reality: A Multicultural Anthology, A. Kesselman, L. McNair, and N. Schniedewind (eds.), CA: Mayfield Publishing Co., second edition, 2002.) “Empowerment,” and “Women’s Human Rights,” with Samantha Frost, entries for Routledge International Encyclopedia of Women’s Studies, NY: Routledge, 2000. “Women: The Long, Long Journey,” with Soon-Young Yoon, The Earth Times, NY: Year 9, No. 3, March 1, 2000. “Feminism” entry for The Oxford Companion to Politics of the World, London: Oxford University Press, first edition 1992 and revised for second edition, 2000. “Lesbians Travel the Roads of Feminism Globally,” with Claudia Hinojosa, Creating Change: Sexuality, Public Policy, and Civil Rights, John D’Emilio, William B. Turner, and Urvashi Vaid, (eds), NY: St. Martin’s Press, 2000. (Also published in Spanish by Center for Women’s Global Leadership, 2000.) “Making the Global Local: International Networking for Women’s Human Rights,” with Samantha Frost and Niamh Reilly, Women’s International Human Rights: A Reference Guide, Kelly D. Askin and Dorean Koenig (eds.), Transnational Publications, 1999. “Women’s Human Rights: Looking Back and Looking Forward,” with Susana Fried, Women’s Health Journal, Santiago, Chile: 1/99. (Also published in Spanish.) “Mobilization for Women’s Human Rights,” Human Development and Human Rights: Report on the Oslo Symposium, Hakan Bjorkman (ed.), NY: Human Development Report Office, UNDP, 1999. “Violence Against Women,” with Roxanna Carrillo and Rima Shore, Women in the Third World: An Encyclopedia of Contemporary Issues, Nelly P. Stromquist (ed.), NY: Garland, 1998. “Global Violence Against Women: The Challenge to Human Rights and Development,” with Roxanna Carrillo, World Security: Challenges for A New Century, Michael T. Klare and Yogesh Chandrani (eds.), NY: St. Martin’s Press, Third edition, 1998 and Second edition, 1994. “1998: Celebrate and Demand Women’s Human Rights,” The Global Center News, NJ: No.4, summer, l997. (Reprinted in Fair Play: Digest of the Women’s Alliance for Development, Sofia, Bulgaria: No. 2, February, l998.) “The Intolerable Status Quo: Violence Against Women and girls,” The Progress of Nations, NY: UNICEF, 1997. (Translated into many languages.) “Women’s Rights as Human Rights in War and Conflict,” In the Aftermath of Rape: Women’s Rights, War Crimes, and Genocide, Coordination of Women’s Advocacy, Geneva: 1997. (Published in Serbo-Croatian in Feministicke Sveske, Belgrade, Yugoslavia: No. 9-10, l997.) “Beijing ‘95: Moving Women’s Human Rights from Margin to Center,” with Susana Fried, SIGNS: Journal of Women in Culture and Society, Chicago, IL: Vol. 22, No. 1, Autumn 1996. (Reprinted in Women, Images and Reality: A Multicultural Anthology, A. Kesselman, L. McNair, and N. Schniedewind (eds.), CA: Mayfield Publishing Co., 1999 and in second edition, 2002.) “Bringing Together Feminist Theory and Practice: A Collective Interview,” with Ellen Bravo, Heidi Hartmann, Nancy Hartsock, Roberta Spalter-Roth, Linda Williams, and Maria Blanco, SIGNS: Journal of Women in Culture and Society, Chicago, IL: Vol. 21, No. 4, Summer 1996. “Through Women’s Eyes: Global Forces Facing Women in the 21st Century,” Look at the World Through Women’s Eyes: Plenary Speeches from the NGO Forum on Women, Beijing ‘95, Eva Friedlander (ed.), NY: Women Ink, 1996. “Foreword,” Voices from the Japanese Women’s Movement, AMPO-Japan Asia Quarterly Review (eds.), NY and London: M.E. Sharpe, 1996. “Beijing ‘95: A Global Referendum on the Human Rights of Women,” with Mallika Dutt and Susana Fried, Women’s Health Journal, Santiago, Chile: Nos. 3-4, l995 (Also published in Spanish); and in Canadian Women’s Studies/Les Cahiers de la femme, York University,Canada, Vol. 16, No. 3, Summer 1996. “Beijing, Backlash, and the Future of Women’s Human Rights,” Health and Human Rights: An International Quarterly Journal, Boston: Harvard School of Public Health, Vol. 1, No. 4, 1995. “Violence Against Women Violates Human Rights,” Freedom Review, NY: Vol. 26, No. 5, September–October, 1995. “Women to Boutros-Ghali: Bill is Due, Next Step is Yours,” Women’s Feature Service Beijing Watch, Beijing: September 15, 1995. “On Globalizing Gender Justice,” The Nation, NY: September 11, 1995. “Beijing: A Global Town Meeting,” op. ed. for Women’s Feature Service, published in various newspapers, September, 1995. “Women’s Human Rights and Development: A Global Agenda for the 21st Century,” A Commitment to the World’s Women: Perspectives on Development for Beijing and Beyond, Noeleen Heyzer with Sushma Kapoor & Joanne Sandler (eds.), NY: UNIFEM, 1995. (Published in Spanish as a pamphlet - Serie Mujer No. 28, Creatividad Y Cambio, Lima, Peru, 1995.) “Foreword,” Unspoken Rules: Sexual Orientation and Women’s Human Rights, Rachel Rosenbloom (ed.), San Francisco: International Gay and Lesbian Human Rights Commission, 1995. (Published in Spanish in Cotidiano Mujer, Montevideo, Uruguay:, No. 28, Aug/Nov., l998.) “The Global Campaign for Women’s Human Rights: Where Next After Vienna?” St. John’s Law Review, NY: Vol. 69, Nos. 1 & 2, Winter-Spring, 1995. “Transforming Human Rights From a Feminist Perspective,” Women’s Rights Human Rights: International Feminist Perspectives, Julie Peters and Andrea Wolper (eds.), NY: Routledge, 1995. (Reprinted in OSKA: Magazine of the National Women’s Information Center, Warsaw, Poland, No. 4-5, 1998.) “Beyond Critique and Vision: Global Leadership in the 21st Century,” Woman of Power, Boston: Issue No. 23, l995. (Reprinted in Voicing Power: Conversations with Visionary Women, Gail Hanlon, ed. CO: Westview, 1997.) “Local Organizing & the World Conference on Women,” The Women’s Dialogue, Moscow: No. 9, 1994. “An Equal Voice,” Human Rights: The New Consensus, Richard Reoch (ed.), Regency Press (London) in association with the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees, 1994. “Feminism, Gender, and Justice: Re-Making Human Rights,” Test the West: Gender Democracy and Violence, Austrian Federal Ministry of Women’s Affairs and the Federal Chancellery, Vienna: 1994. “The Global Campaign for Women’s Human Rights,” International Commission of Jurists Review, Geneva: No. 50, 1993. “How it was done: The Movement that put Women’s Human Rights on the Global Agenda,” The International Communication Project Newsletter, Hannover, Germany: No. 15, June/July 1993. “A Major Half-Step for Women,” in special issues about the UN World Conference on Human Rights of The Earth Times, NY: August 2, 1993 and Freedom Review, NY: Vol. 24, No. 5, October 1993. “Feminism, Democracy, and Human Rights,” Terra Femina: Women and Human Rights, Vol. 2, (IDAC), Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: May/June 1993. “Violence Against Women: A Development and Human Rights Issue,” Humanist in Canada, Ottawa: No. 104 (Vol. 26, #1), Spring 1993. “Organizing for Women’s Human Rights Globally,” Ours By Right: Women’s Rights as Human Rights, Joanna Kerr (ed.), London: Zed Press, 1993. “Foreword” to Women’s Lives and Public Policy: The International Experience, Meredeth Turshen and Briavel Holcomb (eds), Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1993. “Feminist Visions of Human Rights in the 21st Century,” Human Rights in the 21st Century: A Global Challenge, Kathleen and Paul Mahoney (eds.) Canada: Caswell Publications, 1992. “A Global Perspective on Feminist Ethics and Diversity,” Explorations in Feminist Ethics: Theory and Practice, Susan Coultrap-McQuin & Eve Browning Cole, eds., Indiana University Press, 1992. “Foreword” to Women of Influence, Women of Vision: A Cross-Generational Study of Leaders and Social Change, by Helen A. Astin and Carole Leland, San Francisco: Jossey-Bass, 1991. “Recognizing Women’s Rights as Human Rights,” RESPONSE to the Victimization of Women and Children, Washington, DC: Vol. 13, No. 4, 1991. “Women’s Rights as Human Rights: Towards a Re-Vision of Human Rights,” Human Rights Quarterly, Vol. 12, #4, November 1990. (Reprinted in several other publications in English and first published in Spanish in La Mujer Ausente: Derechos Humanos En El Mundo, Santiago, Chile: ISIS International, 1991; also published in Arabic, Chinese, Dutch, French, Portuguese, Russian, Sinhala, and Tamil.) “Institute for Policy Studies Symposium on the 1990's,” The Progressive, Madison: Nov. 1990. “Feminist Perspectives on Women in Development,” with Roxanna Carrillo, Persistent Inequalities: Women and World Development, Irene Tinker, ed., Oxford University Press, 1989. “International Feminism: A Passionate Politics,” Woman of Power, Boston: #7, Summer, 1987. (Reprinted in Broadsheet, New Zealand, 1989.) “Food, Politics, Power: A Feminist Perspective,” Heresies, NY: #21, 1987. “Making Common Cause: Diversity and Coalitions,” IKON, NY: #7, 1987. (Reprinted in Out the Other Side, McEwen and O’Sullivan, eds., London: Virago Press, 1988 and in Bridges of Power: Women’s Multi-Cultural Alliances, Albrecht and Brewer, eds., Philadelphia: New Society Publishers, 1990.) “La Extension de los Movimientos de la Mujer,” El Pais, Madrid, Spain, July, 1985. “UN World Conference in Nairobi: A View from the West,” Ms. Magazine NY: June, 1985. (Printed in Spanish, La Republica, Lima, Peru, March, 1985.) “The UN Decade for Women: Nairobi, 1985,” Women’s World, ISIS: WICCE, Geneva: March, 1985. “Feminist Perspectives on the International Interdisciplinary Congress on Women in Groningen,” with Roxanna Carrillo and Ied Guinee, Women’s Studies International Forum, London: Pergamon Press, 1985. “The Ferraro Factor: Symbol or Substance?” Pacific News Service, August, 1984. (Printed in several local newspapers in the U.S.) “Introduction,” Crimes Against Women: Proceedings of the International Tribunal, Diana Russell and Nicole Van de Ven, eds., (New edition published by Frog in the Well, California: 1984.) “Global Feminism,” ISIS International Bulletin, Rome: No. 29, December 1983. (ISIS Spanish Bulletin, Nos. 15-16, 1983.) "Feminist Journals: Writing for a Feminist Future," Women in Print II, Ellen Messer Davidow, ed., Modern Language Association, 1982. “Copenhagen and Beyond: Prospects for Global Feminism,” Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Washington DC: Spring, 1981. (Printed in Danish, as “A North American View of Global Feminism,” Sammen er vi Stoerke, Copenhagen, 1981.) “What They Did Not Tell You About the UN Copenhagen Conference,” Women’s International Press Service, Rome: December 1980. (A shortened version published in Signs: Journal of Women and Culture in Society, Chicago: Vol. 6, No. 4, 1981.) “Women Power and the Leadership Crisis in America,” Ms. Magazine, NY: July 1980. (Reprinted in Current Issues in Organizational Leadership, William V. Burgess, ed., Ginn Press, 1983.) “What Not to Expect From the UN Women’s Conference in Copenhagen,” Ms. Magazine, NY: July, 1980. "Not by Degrees: Feminist Theory and Education," Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Washington DC: Summer, 1979. (Published in Spanish by Centro de la Mujer Peruana: Flora Tristan, Lima, 1984.) "Personal Statement," What Women Want: From the Report on International Women's Year in Houston, Caroline Bird, ed., Simon and Schuster, 1979. "ERA Debate: A Tendency to Blame the Victims," The Washington Post Ed, August 5, 1978. "Lesbian-Feminist Theory," Our Right to Love, Ginny Vida, ed., Prentice-Hall, 1978.(Reprinted in Women and the Politics of Culture, Zak and Moots, eds., Longman, 1983.) "Feminist Publishing: An Antiquated Form?" Heresies: A Feminist Publication on Art and Politics, Fall 1977. "Learning from Lesbian Separatism," Ms. Magazine, November, 1976. (Reprinted in Lavender Culture, edited by Karla Jay and Allen Young, Jove Books, 1979, and in Issues in Feminism: A First Course in Women's Studies, Shiela Ruth, ed., Houghton Mifflin 1980.) "Beyond Either/Or: Feminist Options, "Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Summer, 1976. (Reprinted in "Radical Feminism, 1977," Toronto, Canada, November, 1977, and published in Spanish by Centro de la Mujer Peruana: Flora Tristan, Lima, 1984.) "What Future for Leadership," co-authored with Beverly Fisher Manick, Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Spring, 1976. (Published in French, Nouvelles Questions Feministes, Paris, 1981, and published in Spanish by Centro de la Mujer Peruana: Flora Tristan, Lima, 1984.) "Election year Perspectives," Christopher Street, July, 1976. "Not for Lesbians Only," Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Fall 1975. (Reprinted in The Women Say, The Men Say, Evelyn and Barry M. Shapiro, eds., Dell,1979; in Feminist Frontiers: Rethinking Sex, Gender, and Society, Taylor and Richardson, eds., Random House, 1987; in Feminist Knowledge as Critique and Construct, Sneja Gunew, ed., Routledge, 1990, and published in Spanish by Centro de la Mujer Peruana: Flora Tristan, Lima, 1984.) "Self Definition and Political Survival," Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Winter, 1975. (Reprinted in Broadsheet, New Zealand, October, 1978, by Women and Development Unit (WAND), University of the West Indies, 1980, and published in Spanish by Centro de la Mujer Peruana: Flora Tristan, Lima, 1984.) "U.S. Feminists and International Women's Year, 1975," co-authored with Frances Doughty, Off Our Backs and Plexus Spring, 1975. "The Reform Tool-Kit," Quest: A Feminist Quarterly, Summer, 1974. (Reprinted in Broadsheet, New Zealand, 1980, in First Harvest: Institute for Policy Studies, 1963–83, John S. Friedman, ed., Grove Press, 1983, and published in Spanish by Centro de la Mujer Peruana: Flora Tristan, Lima, 1984.) "Women in East Africa," New World Outlook, February, 1974, co-authored with Nancy Myron. “Revolution Begins at Home," The Furies, co-authored with Coletta Reid, May, 1972. (Reprinted as "Your Class is Showing," Liberation Magazine, December, 1975, and in The Woman Say, The Men Say, Evelyn and Barry Shapiro, eds., Dell, 1979.) "Lesbians in Revolt," The Furies, January, 1972. (Reprinted in German, Frauenliebe, Berlin, 1975; in Feminist Frameworks, Jaggar and Struhl, eds. Mc Graw Hill, 1978; and in Women and Values: Readings in Recent Feminist Philosophy, Marilyn Pearsall, ed., Wadsworth Publishing Co., 1985.) "Motive Comes Out," Special Issue of Motive Magazine edited with Biren, Brown, and Reid, Vol. 32, #1, 1972. "Our Story-Herstory: History of D.C. Women's Liberation, 1968- 71," D.C. Women's Liberation, May 1971. Off Our Backs, co-editor special issues: "Sisters Rise Up: Women and Imperialism," December 1970 and "Women and Ecology," April, 1970. “On the Liberation of Women,” Special Double issue of Motive Magazine, March–April, 1969, edited with Joanne Cooke. References CWGL staff Links *Biodata Sources *Watkins, M. Charlotte Bunch (1944- ), 1999 Category:1944 births Category:Duke University alumni Category:American feminists Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from New Mexico Category:People from North Carolina Category:People from Washington, D.C.